Dead or Alive Wiki:DOATEC News Room
Welcome to the DOATEC News Room! Here we have the latest news that surrounds both the ''Dead or Alive'' series, and the Dead or Alive Wiki! Got news? Please leave them below, then go to the main page and post the headline in the News Box. Remember, only news surrounding Dead or Alive and the wiki only! News will be deleted if they don't surround between the two. And please sign your name after writing your news so we know that you wrote the story, ok? Thank you! After reporting news, please place a mention of it along with a direct link to that section on the main page in the News Section so that it will appear on the Main Page. To save space, please limit news entries on the News Box to only five. Old news are in the Archives: *Archive I - 2009 *Archive II - 2010 *Archive III - 2011 *Archive IV - 2012 June 2014 Phase 4 on consoles June 17th, new Arcade character Nyotengu June 6, 2014 by Q*terplx Phase 4 will be available as DLC for Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate on June 17th for PlayStation 3, and June 18th for Xbox 360. A new character named Nyotengu will join the arcade version soon. March 2014 Marie Rose on consoles March 25th, new Arcade character Phase 4 March 5, 2014 by Q*terplx Marie Rose will be available as DLC for Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate on March 25th for PlayStation 3, and March 26th for Xbox 360. A new Kasumi clone named Phase 4 will join the arcade version soon. January 2014 Marie Rose join Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade July 7, 2013 by TeeTee51 1504410 3759982775032 438270620 o.jpg Marie Rose will join the cast of Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. September 2013 ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' Now Available September 3, 2013 by Q*terplx Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate is now available for sale in North America, with Japanese and European releases to follow shortly. July 2013 ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' Arcade Version Announced July 7, 2013 by Q*terplx Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate will be released to Japanese arcades this winter. This will be the first Dead or Alive game in arcades since Dead or Alive 2 Millennium Edition in January 2000. June 2013 Leon and Rachel join Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate June 11, 2013 by Q*terplx Leon and Ninja Gaiden's Rachel will join the cast of Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. DOA5U Leon 1.jpg DOA5U Rachel 1.jpg ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate: Core Fighters'' June 2, 2013 by Q*terplx A free-to-play version of Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate will be available on the PlayStation Store. Players will be limited to four characters, but more can be purchased for $3.99 each. May 2013 Ein and Jacky join Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate May 21, 2013 by Q*terplx Ein and Virtua Fighter's Jacky Bryant will join the cast of Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. DOA5U Ein 1.jpg DOA5U Jacky 1.jpg ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' officially announced May 7, 2013 by Q*terplx Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate was officially announced for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, it will include new features from Dead or Alive 5 Plus on Vita, and new characters, stages, and costumes. It will release in September 2013. April 2013 New version of Dead or Alive 5 for PS3/360 'April 28, 2013 by Q*terplx ' Yosuke Hayashi showed a short clip of Ninja Gaiden's Momiji in a new stage in Dead or Alive 5; a new version will be out this year for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Category:Dead or Alive Wiki